Equations
by SourGummyBear
Summary: "I can't wait for Carlos' birthday."The boys laugh because, really, if Carlos' birthday is anything like tonight, than yeah, they can't wait either. Everyone with everyone. lots of slashy slash


**Equations (2 plus 2 is 4 right?)**

**Pairing: Everything, Kogan, Jarlos, Kames, Jagan, Cardell, Cargan, Karganames (all four boys together. Not sure if that's the actual name, but it's my name XD mwahah) boyfriend sharing, everyone with everyone else.**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: ~ 5,088**

**Summary: Everyone with everyone else.**

**Warnings; Pure pure pure slash. Lots of slashy slash. Sexual content. **

**A/N: so why did I write this? Because I have no shame? Yeah that sounds right. It's different than all of my other stuff, so idk how good it is… a review would really make my day. You can tell me what you liked, didn't like, grammar mistakes, anything! xD**

Carlos can't help the smile that mushrooms across his features as James, his boyfriend, walks into the dark apartment, only to be serenaded by flickering lights and loud voices calling "Surprise!" It's James' eighteenth birthday, leaving Carlos as the youngest member of Big Time Rush, at the seasoned age of seventeen. Soon following the voices, the new single from BTR's second album is blasting through the speakers and the party is in full swing.

James promenades around the apartment, Carlos following him like a puppy following his trainer for a treat. James knows a lot of people, and saying a lot means, like, thousands. Hundreds of thousands. Luckily, the maximum amount of people allowed in 2J due to the rules set by the fire marshal is 54. So that makes it so that there are only 53 people in one apartment, crooning James. Not that he needs an ego lift or anything.

The party only lasts about an hour or so, give and take a few minutes. Mrs. Knight had explained to the guests that the boys needed their sleep (they had a pop tiger interview the next day and she wanted them to look their best), although secretly, she just wanted some sleep herself. Plus the fact that the punch was spiked. Mrs. Knight was shocked to find a 14 year old Katie Knight strip dancing on top of the kitchen counter, the smell of alcohol on her breath. And seriously, normal kool-aid would never make Carlos tipsy. Granted, Carlos gets tipsy after just one shot, but that's beside the point.

"Mom," Kendall says. "You can't just let the party die out like that! You have to let us party more!" he pleads.

Mrs. Knight rolls her eyes. "Oh please, I let you party enough as it is. Plus," she points at Kendall. "I know it was you who spiked the punch," which sounds really cliché when said out loud. "Did you see you're little sister?"

"Oh yeah!" James, the birthday boy says. "That was hot! She was smacking that ass like-"

"Dude, that's my sister you're talking about." Kendall says, his eyebrows scrunching.

Mrs. Knight smacks the back of James' head, and says, "To bed. All of you!" then she smiles sweetly, acting innocent. "You can party tomorrow after the interview. Go, off!"

Mrs. Knight holds out her promise the following day. She agrees that she'll take Katie out to dinner, so the boys could have their little party in the company of themselves without Mrs. Knight watching over them like a baby sitter. However, Mrs. Knight doesn't allow the boys to bring out any of their friends to the so called party. She doesn't want to clean up a mess of high, drunk teenagers when she gets home. She already has to deal with four.

"Whatever," Kendall says, adorning Logan's small shoulder structure with his arm. "We can have fun with just the four of us right?" he asks his friends, nod in agreement. "Just like old times."

So that is how Carlos ended up on the floor of the bedroom he shares with James, with the three other boys, sitting in a circle talking about random shit, they didn't even know what was going on.

"Okay, I'm bored." Carlos states bluntly, because seriously, this was more fun when they were 14. "Let's do something," he whines.

The look that comes across Carlos' face as he tries to think of something to do almost makes Logan want to laugh, because really, Logan doesn't think he's ever seen Carlos think so hard before. Actually, he doesn't even remember Carlos thinking that hard before, ever. Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?

"What do you want to do, birthday boy?" Carlos asks, rubbing his hands on his head, soothing the pain that was caused by all that damned thinking.

James' eyes brighten, as abruptly, an idea comes into his mind. He's is prepared to be praised by his three best friends for his awesomely amazing idea, since James' believes that this is possibly the best idea he's ever had. "We should share."

Carlos and Kendall's eyes go wide and mouths drop, while Logan just stares at James, something deep, dark and sinister in his eyes. "W-whay?" Carlos mumbles, somewhere in-between the word why and what. Carlos can't believe that those words just came from his boyfriend's mouth. James had always been the one who never liked to see Carlos looking at other guys, checking them out, yet here he is, essentially suggesting that the other boys should _fuck_ each other. "What?" Carlos asks, this time his mouth forming a much clearer statement.

"Yeah," Kendall says, looking at James incredulously. "What?" he asks again, duplicating Carlos' question, standing up. "I mean, I'm usually all for this stuff. But this? Just seems a little bit much."

"Oh," Logan says, wrapping his arms around Kendall's midsection, standing up slowly and sensually. "Come on, Ken Ken." Kendall goes red in the face; one from the name that Logan just called him, because no one has called him that, save for Logan, in over five years, and Logan just called him that in front of his best friends in the world, and two, from the raging boner in his pants that just _popped up_ from the way Logan's tongue just flicked out to the lick the inner shell of Kendall's ear. "It's just good fun," Logan says, tweaking Kendall's nipple, meriting a short, sharp groan from Kendall. "There's nothing too it," Logan says, his lips brushing over Kendall's in an airy fashion. "Just-" Logan starts, before tugging on Kendall's neck, pulling his head closer for a more powerful kiss. Kendall groans at the sudden collision between the two mouths, and opens his mouth eagerly, to let Logan have access. Logan sweeps his tongue through Kendall's mouth, and he'd be damned if he hadn't memorized Kendall's teeth by now. The kiss it hot and wet and messy and Kendall can't believe that they are actually hooking up in front of Carlos and James, but he guesses that that makes everything hotter. "It'll be fun," Logan pants, leaning in to lick over Kendall's mouth instead of kissing him. "Plus," Logan straightens Kendall's shirt that was riding halfway up his stomach. "You're getting boring."

Logan sits back down while Kendall looks at him with a look that is mixed with shock and hurt, and stares at James, along with Carlos, and watches him rub himself shamelessly through his pants, right there, out in the open. "So, is that a yes?" James asks, his voice precariously low, lower than Kendall remembers it.

Although Kendall is scared shitless about what is going to happen to him, and his sanity, he nods, and sits back down look over at Logan, who is either spacing out, or really horny because he has his sex face on. A face very familiar to Kendall.

James smiles, and leans forward onto his knees. His smile is devious, his eyes darkening to a sensual amber color. He grips Kendall's tee shirt, and pulls his up so that he is also sitting on his knees. Kendall gulps when he sees the sinister grin playing on James' lips. James leans forward and presses his lips to Kendall's, moving chastely, quickly removing himself. "Oh come on, Ken Ken," He teases, brushing his thumb over Kendall's lip, while his other hand is playing with the hem of his shirt. "Liven up a little will you?" he smirks, rolling his hips long and hard against Kendall. "You got me so _hard,_" he grunts, viciously rolling his hips. Kendall groans at the friction between the two.

James brings Kendall in for another kiss, only this time it's completely different than the first one. This one is hot and wet and sloppy and Kendall's never felt so small and weak before. With Logan, Kendall was always the one in charge. But now, with James, Kendall had had that power taken away from him, and secretly, he liked it. He liked the suspense of not knowing what was coming next. James kissed like… Kendall really couldn't put a name on it. Yeah, he had the forcefulness of a guy in the kiss, but he also had the shyness and softness of a girl. It was weird, a good weird, it was different. But, sometimes, different is good, and Kendall was totally okay with that.

As Carlos sits there and watches the two of them tongue battle, he starts to feel lonely. And yeah, this is worse than watching Logan and Kendall kiss because with this kiss, Carlos doesn't know how to react. Because really, Carlos should be jealous or nervous or something that Kendall is kissing his boyfriend, he really should. But, when something is as hot as this, there is no way in hell he's stopping it. Sure he had gotten off watching Logan and Kendall, but watching this was somehow even hotter. It was like watching what he and James would look like on one of their midnight hookups. All you had to do was switch Kendall with Carlos, and it would be like watching porn, only you're the one staring in it.

Suddenly, Carlos feels a hand on his back. It's soft and spider like, but it is definitely there. It feels like rain; when it rains, you don't feel the water drop on your arm until it trickles down. Carlos doesn't notice the hand is on his back until it moves, and then his senses heighten. He can feel the airy breath on his neck that sends a shiver down his spine, and he has to hold himself back from saying something. Then there are two hands on his shoulders that slowly make their way down Carlos' chest, rubbing in open circles. Carlos' vision goes blurry when there are lips matching the motion of the hands on his neck. He can't take it; he just wants the lips and hands to tease and tickle and feel even more than they already are.

"It's no fun just watching, is it?" a husky voice asks, and Carlos recognizes it as Logan's. "Let's show that how to do it,"

Carlos eyes go wide, because Logan is usually the shy one, always saying no to things that are, well, sexual. But right now, there is absolutely no lightness in Logan's eyes; instead they are filled with the dark color of lust and oh, god, Logan's leaning in, and Carlos can hear his heartbeat in his ear. _This is so messed up_, Carlos thinks, because he is about to kiss someone else's boyfriend and he _wants_ too. Plus, Logan is Carlos' best friend, and best friends just _don't kiss each other_- it's in the bro code.

But, when Logan's lips fall on Carlos', Carlos forgets everything. He forgets that Kendall and James are sitting right across from him, trying to put on a little show; he forgets that Mrs. Knight and Katie had left the apartment specifically so they could do, well, _this_; he also forgets about the fucking bro code, since, frankly, this just feels so good.

Logan pushes Carlos back onto the floor, and straddles him, keeping their lips connected. Carlos feels Logan lick his mouth, a signal for Carlos to open up his mouth the Logan. Logan smiles against his lips and dips his tongue into his mouth, brushing it along Carlos' teeth, feeling the perfect shape. Trembling underneath him, Carlos weaves his hands in Logan's hair, entwining his fingers in the jet black. Carlos hears a moan escape his mouth as he feels Logan's hand feel its way down his chest, stopping to squeeze his nipple, while his tongue explored Carlos' mouth. Logan's hand stops at the bottom of Carlos' shirt, and the top of his pajama bottoms he is wearing, rubbing and caressing the skin there. Slowly he moves his hand, letting his hips fall down against Carlos, grinding against him, before lifting up quickly.

The only sounds in the room are little wet sounds coming from the lips of the four boys, the moans from the back of their throats, and heavy breathing; It's enough to make anyone go insane.

And that's exactly what happened to Logan when he felt a pair of masculine yet feminine hands pull him away from Carlos; he went insane. He tries to fight against the boy pulling him away, he really does, but when the other boys' arousal meets his leg, he completely lets go, leaving Carlos on the floor, all alone, with a huge problem that needs to be taken care of.

James turns Logan around to face him, and smiles, saying, "Now it's my turn." Before leaning in and wrapping his lips around Logan's. Both of their lips were swollen already, but that wasn't stopping anything. Logan pushes James backwards, causing him to fall onto the bed. Before it can get any farther though, James pushes Logan off of him, stands up, and throws Logan down on the bed before him. Slowly, James climbs back on either side of Logan, and covers his mouth as he is about to say something. "You're not in control," James says as he reaches down and unbuttons Logan's Pajama pants. He leans down and licks the outer portion of Logan's ear before saying, "I am," and reaches downward into Logan's pants, wrapping his long fingers around Logan's leaking member.

"James," Logan pants at the sudden grasp James has taken on him. Logan is shocked completely, because when James said, _share_, he hadn't thought he meant this. But, Logan's not one to really complain.

At all.

"Yes?" James says tauntingly, deliberately moving his hand around Logan at a teasingly slow face. Logan grunts loudly, bucking his hips into James' hands. His voice is so not working right now, so this is how he tries to tell James what he really_, really_, wants right now. "Nuh-uh," James says feverishly, wagging his finger 'no' in Logan's face. He uses his free hand to hold Logan's hips down.

"But-"

James reaches over to his bedside table and opens the drawer, receiving two bandannas. "No talking," James says, before gagging him, so he _can't _talk. James kisses Logan through the bandanna, sneering. "You are going to want to _beg_," he says, gently tickling the underside of Logan's shaft, Logan's hips squirming beneath James' grasp. "But you won't be able too." His voice is so deep and dark, and filled with lust.

It doesn't even occur to Logan that his hands are still free and that he could just untie the fucking gag, but seriously, listening to James talk to him this way is just too damn hot. So instead of untying himself, Logan just runs his hands through James' hair. And then- holy fuck- James lips are wrapped _around _him, and, oh god, he's humming "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin and the vibrations being sent through Logan's cock send his hips into a bucking spasm, and James has to use all of his strength to hold Logan's hips down. James sucks on Logan's head, and Logan's moan is muffled by the gag in his mouth. James barely hears the moan and premeditatedly bites down tenderly onto Logan, who tries to cry out in pleasure. Logan can feel everything now. He can feel the droplets of sweat forming on the back of his neck, he can feel how his hair is spiked up in different directions, and he can definitely feel the tongue that is moving up and down his shaft, and this is probably one of the best nights in Logan's life. Ever.

James pulls himself off of Logan with a 'pop', and Logan frowns as the cold air hits his cock. The look on James says it all. James was right; he was in control. He could make Logan do anything, if he really wanted too. And when Logan and James' eyes connect, Logan can see some cruel scheme in the works in James' head, and he was right. James smiles and climbs up to Logan, and starts to remove the gag with his teeth. Logan squirms now, because James takes a hold of his hands, and Logan would do anything_, anything_, to have James' lips on him again. It didn't even matter where they went as long as they just on him, doing _something._ Finally, as James gets the first bandanna off of Logan's mouth, he says, "Open up," and Logan follows directions. He opens his mouth that is full of purple bandanna and feels James' tongue dart into his mouth and grab the cloth. And then James is attacking Logan's mouth again, and Logan can taste his pre-cum on James' tongue.

James pulls away far too soon, and Logan is about to tell him to make up his fuckin' mind, because he is _really_ sending Logan mixed signals right now, but James stuffs the cloth back into Logan's mouth before his can say anything. Logan is gagged again, and now he is just pissed, and he's about to scream at James, gag and all, but James interrupts him yet again. James' lips are hovering right over Logan's dick when he asks, "Do you want me to finish?" in a sultry voice that makes even Kendall, who is sitting across the room watching, get goose bumps on his arms. Logan's wide eyes say yes, and Logan nods desperately. James raises an eyebrow and says "You can't expect to be that easy can you?" He kisses his way down Logan's shaft, his tongue darting out here and there. Just when Logan think he's about to come apart, James stops, and the next thing he knows, James at his ear, his breath hot and moist against it. "Beg, _bitch_."

Across the room, Kendall is watching, along with Carlos. But Carlos is more focused on what he's not doing, which is kissing Kendall. Isn't that how this whole boyfriend sharing is supposed to work? Each of the guys is supposed to do something with someone who isn't their boyfriend, usually kissing, or as Logan and James proved, something more. So Carlos goes over to where Kendall is just staring at what James is doing to Logan, and corrupts his perfect view. "Kendall." Carlos says, looking directly down at him.

Kendall looks up, shocking Carlos by what he saw. Kendall's emerald green eyes had gone completely black with lust, and yeah, that turns Carlos on. Kendall stands so that he's towering over Carlos, that same look of lust in his eyes. "Carlos." He says, barely above a whisper. Kendall grips the back of Carlos' neck and pulls him into an electrifying kiss. The kiss is fast and furious, and Carlos is having a hard time keeping up with Kendall's lips. Kendall's hands are everywhere, and Carlos can barely keep track of them. At one moment they were squeezing that round ass of Carlos' and then on his back, bringing Carlos' body closer to his, rubbing his own hardness against Carlos' and then his hands are in his pants, and Carlos is getting a headache from all of these switches.

"Mph-fuck-ahhh," Carlos says when Kendall's fingers wrap around his warm member. Kendall's eyes dart back and forth between Carlos' eyes and his dick, before Kendall removes his hand and pushes Carlos back against the wall. "What-" Carlos starts, but Kendall's mouth is covering his again, nibbling on his bottom lips, biting so hard he draws a drop of blood. And then Kendall's hands are unbuttoning Carlos' plaid sleeping shirt, one by one at a teasingly slow pace. Once all of the buttons are popped, Kendall slowly kisses his way down Carlos toned chest and abdomen, stopping at his nipples to scrape his teeth against the sensitive skin. Carlos lets out a strained gasp mixed with a whine of pleasure, as he threads his fingers through Kendall's hair. Kendall's mouth hovers right over Carlos' crotch and god, he can feel his hot breath through the thin pants. And when Kendall is tonguing _Carlos through the thin cloth_, Carlos screams, "What the fff- Kendall!" which snatches Kendall out of his concentration.

"Yes?" Kendall asks, looking up at Carlos through the hair that was falling into his eyes. As a consequence to interrupting his process, Kendall stands up, deliberately rolling his hips over Carlos', applying about as much weight and pressure as feather, but that was enough to drive anyone crazy. Carlos groans in frustration, pulling on the loops of Kendall's pants, grinding their hips together hard and irate. Kendall is really not used to having the control taken away from him; with Logan, he was usually the one to call the moves, but tonight, everything was being switched around. Kendall felt so helpless, but at the same time, he liked the relief of not having to be in control. With this he could just be lazy and sloppy and it's not like anyone would actually care, right?

Wrong.

Because after their hips are thrown apart, Kendall finds himself sinking to his knees, looking lustfully at the throbbing bulge at the front of Carlos' pants. And really, it's not that Kendall didn't like sucking guys off, because really he did, but wouldn't this be considered, like, cheating? But then Kendall remembers what James and Logan are doing across the room, and _fuck it_ runs through Kendall's mind, and he pulls off Carlos' pants and underwear in a swift, fast motion. Kendall relaxes his throat and takes Carlos in completely, his lips forming a perfect O around his length. When Kendall starts to move though, Carlos finds himself entranced by watching his length appear and disappear in between Kendall's lips because that is just so beautiful. Plus, Kendall has a very talented tongue, and he knows exactly what to do, and it's no wonder Logan always raves about how good of a boyfriend he is. And then, with one rapid movement, as his length hits the wall of Kendall's throat, Carlos is thrown over the edge, spilling his load into Kendall's mouth. Kendall moans as the feeling, and them he's sucking Carlos dry, and yeah, he's going to have to thank Logan for convincing him to do this because this is the best fucking idea anyone has ever had. Carlos pulls Kendall up, tugging on the back of his neck for a kiss.

"Carlos," another deep voice in the room calls, and Carlos' ears pop up because normally when that certain voice calls his name, it's usually comes off his tongue when they're in bed.

Carlos smirks as his boyfriend pushes Kendall off into the direction of Logan, who was still trying to recover from his climax. Carlos brushes a stray hair away from James' eyes, and James is smiling as he leans into his Carlos. And after all that he had done that night, kissing Carlos seemed natural, and familiar and he knew exactly what to do; James wouldn't have to guess at what he likes, like he had to do with Logan and Kendall. So then James is licking Carlos' bottom lip, caressing it with his tongue. He sucks at the sore spot where Kendall had actually bit through the top layer of skin, and Carlos lets out a loud moan, not because it hurt, but because the idea of James sucking blood from his lip kind of made Carlos want to jump him.

Logan is wiping himself with the bandanna that was wrapped around his mouth when he feels lips against his neck, right at the point where his neck and shoulder meet. Logan smiles because he knows for a fact that it's Kendall, and while Carlos and James had done a pretty good job, but nothing could compare to Kendall. And not only did Kendall have an extremely amazing tongue that really should be illegal, but Logan fit together with Kendall better than James or Carlos; James was too tall, and Carlos was too short, but Kendall, _Kendall _was the perfect size for Logan. Logan traces a ghostly hand down Kendall's jaw, pulling him in sweetly for a kiss which was full of more emotion than Carlos or even James could have given him.

When Kendall bites down on Logan's lower lip, Logan squirms, saying. "I take back what I said before. You're not so boring anymore." And then leans in to kiss him again, dipping his tongue into the others mouth.

All of the boys' ears perk up when James says "You know what we should try?" because, hey, his last idea wasn't too terrible. James smirks as he looks into the eyes of his three best friends. "Foursome kiss," he says waggling his eyes.

Even Kendall, who had thought that this whole entire sharing thing was just a bad idea, was the first one to second the idea, because hell yes, he would get turned on by that so fricking much, and this is a party right? They're supposed to be having fun together, the four of them, so really, he's only listening to what his mother was saying. So Kendall drags Logan over to where James and Carlos had settled themselves, kneeling on the floor, and kneeled next to them. It seemed that only James knew what he was doing with the four-way kiss, but at this point the boys are all open for any new idea's and this is probably going to be one of the hottest moments of their lives.

James instructs them all too lean forward, and then his lips are on Logan's. And Carlos'. And Kendall's all at the same time. Each of the boys can feel three others tongues and mouths and Jesus Christ this is hot. But then James' mouth is removed from the bunch, and he's groaning for some reason unknown to Logan and Kendall. But Carlos knows exactly what's going on because his hand is cupping James' pushing erection through his pants, and James is throwing his head back, Carlos' name on his tongue. James cups Carlos' face and bring him close for a kiss, that goes from sweet and loving to hot and sloppy in about .02 seconds. And then Carlos is palming James through his pants, his lips still bonded to James'.

"do you like that?" Carlos' voice is filled with a sultry darkness that causes James' hips to buck forward involuntarily. Carlos smirks at the sudden movement with a smug fashion.

"You could do better," James suggests.

And then James is lying on the floor, Carlos tugging at his pants, exposing his hard pulsing cock. Carlos doesn't even bother with any teasing, because he just wants to taste James more than anything right now. So, when Carlos soft, puffy, wet lips find themselves wrapped around James' length, James let's out such a godly moan, that Carlos must have died and gone to heaven because it sounded _that _good. And then with a few more movements from Carlos, James is coming so hard and –shit- his closes his eyes, pulling Carlos on top of him.

"You did better, you little whore" James smirks, a smile playing on his lips. Carlos grins, his white teeth shining beautifully in the dark room. They lean closer and when they kiss it just feels so right.

Logan and Kendall were still kissing until they heard the moan from James as he reached his high point. And then Logan got this evil glint in his eye when he reached down and brushed a hand across Kendall's covered cock. He reaches his hand slightly under the waistband of Kendall's boxer shorts, until his hand is stroking his throbbing member. And really, Kendall could just come right then and there, but then Logan whispers, "Don't come yet," and Kendall groans because, yeah that sounded really hot and it makes him want to come _more._ But then Logan is pumping Kendall so hard, that Kendall just can't handle it; it takes all of his will power to not just go blind with ecstasy.

So when Logan says, "Come for me, baby," Kendall really doesn't have a choice except to spill all over Logan's hand. Logan licks at Kendall's mouth as he wipes his hand on the inside of hjis shirt and Kendall groans Logan's name into his mouth.

The only sound in the room now is the sound of heavy breathing and little giggles coming from the boys while they kiss. They're lying in a mass of tangled limbs and the room smells of sweat and come and it just feels right.

"Happy birthday, James," Carlos says, rubbing his hands on his boyfriends chest.

"Yeah, happy birthday, buddy," Logan says.

James sits up, followed by the other boys. "Thanks." He taps his finger against his chin. "Y'know, I should be mad that you guys didn't get me a present." When Kendall raises one of his insane eyebrows in a 'what the fuck' manner, James smiles and says, "But this," he motions to the four of them sitting on the floor, sweaty bodies pressed together, "Was better than any other present." And the boys smile, because yeah, that was so much better than any present, because they got to do it together. The boys kiss each other once more before cleaning themselves up, and cleaning the room. James smiles to himself as they are cleaning because, this was all his idea. He was really lucky that his three best friends were gay too, but really, what are the chances of four hockey players turned boy band pop stars being gay? James considers himself very, very fortunate. Logan is kissing James' bare neck as the exit the room all together but when James pushes Logan away, he gives James a confused look. But then he sees why James pushed him away and his heart drops into his stomach.

Mrs. Knight is standing outside their door, her arms crossed, an un-amused look plastered to her face. Katie is standing next to her with a completely grossed out expression.

"I don't even want to know," she says, holding her hands up. "But I am not going to clean up whatever mess you made."

The boys smile shyly as she walks away from them, Katie slowly following.

"Well," James says self satisfied. "One thing's for sure." Logan raises an eyebrow, and James sweeps an arm across Carlos shoulder, and kisses his cheek. "I can't wait for Carlos' birthday."

The boys laugh because, really, if Carlos' birthday is anything like tonight, than yeah, they can't wait either.

_Fin. _

_**Reviews are like crack. They make me inspired… and slightly insane. So give me some crack babayyy xD Much love!**_


End file.
